


Stuck

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, theshitshirohastodealwith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: One-shot about how Lance and Keith make a stupid deal before going on a mission, which ends up fucking the entire thing up.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont mind how i write dialogues, its easier for me to process it and read it like this. Thank you for understanding!  
> 

"Oh, yeah?!?"  
Lance yelled and stepped a bit closer to Keith, who lifted his head a bit to meet his boyfriend's stare. Keith crossed his arms,  
"Yeah."  
Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's and yelled even louder, as if Keith didn't hear the other one already.  
"Oh, yeah?!?!?!?"  
"Yeah!!!"  
They continued screaming at each other like an old, married couple. Lance argued that Keith was going to get his ass kicked in the next mission, Keith argued the other way around.  
"Fine. If you can do a solid throughout the entire mission... I'll let you top next time."  
Lance offered, Keith pouted and thought about it for a while, then spoke up.  
"...What's the solid?"  
Lance kept quiet, then took out a pink toy and a remote that matched it perfectly. Keith put on a horrified face when he saw it as Lance relayed his master plan.  
"If you last until the end of the mission with this shoved up your ass... You top, next time."  
Keith scrunched his eyebrows together, calculating whether the odds of him winning was high or low—and whether that massive thing would fit up his bum at all.  
"Will that even fit?"  
Lance glanced down at the vibrator and looked behind Keith to check his butt out, then hovered the toy next to it to have a better visual aid. He shrugged and licked the tip,  
"Let's find out."  
He grabbed Keith's hand and headed towards their room, Keith tried getting out of Lance's grip and stumbled backwards.  
"W-Wait! They might see it sticking out through the flight suit! And what about my boner?"  
Lance smiled at Keith and patted his head, running his hand across Keith's cheek and kissing his nose as well.  
"Don't worry about it, neither can be seen at any angle through the suit. Trust me, I checked."  
Keith froze when he heard his lover's last few words. He made a slightly disgusted face and managed to get a sentence out.  
"I'm not even going to ask how and when you did that."  
Lance laughed and held Keith's waist,  
"So, is it a deal?"  
Keith blushed and looked down,  
"Yeah."

Lance ran his finger down Keith's bare legs, his boyfriend shivered a bit when he felt the cold toy touch his entrance.  
"You ready, babe?"  
Keith nodded, grabbing a pillow and closing his eyes shut. Lance held his ass in place and inserted it, forcing a slight moan out of Keith as he continued pushing it in, slowly.  
"Are you doing okay?"  
Lance asked worriedly, Keith covered his mouth and let out a muffled 'yes' as Lance pushed the whole thing inside. He tapped it gently a few times to make sure it was secure then pulled away to help his partner stand up. Keith twitched a bit before getting up, he sat on the bed slowly and brushed his hand on the tip of the vibrator.  
"You look so fragile, babe."  
Lance smirked, Keith glared at him, blushing a deep shade of red as he put his pants back on. Lance held out his hand for Keith to hold onto, until he was used to the feeling of something that big up his ass. Keith flinched everytime he took a step, Lance grinned at how cute his boyfriend looked as Shiro's muffled voice could be heard outside the door.  
"Lance! Keith! Its time to go! Get into your suits and meet everyone else at the command room!"  
"Gotcha'! We'll be there in a minute!"  
He set Keith back down on the bed and flashed a devilishly seductive smile.  
"I'll get your flight suit for you, my sweet."

Keith winced at the feeling of his suit clinging onto his dick like a second skin, he felt like his boner was so clearly visible, but just like what Lance said, it wasn't even noticeable. Lance appeared behind him and shook the remote around to make a clinking sound with the chain to catch Keith's attention.  
"I'm gonna enjoy using this."  
He set the power to low, and wrapped his arms around Keith, who was already twitching from pleasure, the soft murmurs of the vibrators could be heard if you stayed close enough, so it was audible towards Lance, who was kissing Keith's neck and running his hands over his chest. Lance let go when he felt like Keith was about to come, turning the toy off as well and grinning like a wolf when Keith turned around to glare at him.  
"We can't have you coming anytime soon now, can we?"  
Keith kept quiet, cursing at how attractive and persuasive his lover was. But he had to keep going, if he knew that he was being handsomely(no pun intended) rewarded once he succeeded. Lance held his hand again as they walked to the command room together.

Allura laid out instructions for the plan and tasks for each paladin to complete, explaining the hazards of the area they were entering and the loopholes they were open to use against some obstacles. Lance lurked behind Keith while listening to the entire thing, since he was taller, he had no problem viewing the map being shown past Keith's fluffly hair. He leaned into Keith's ear and whispered.  
"Get ready, darling."  
He switched the setting on the toy to max power for a few seconds, making Keith jump in surprise, catching Shiro's attention.  
"Keith, are you okay?"  
Shiro asked worriedly, Keith nodded and looked down on the floor, trying to breathe normally since Lance shut the toy down again. Shiro reluctantly went back to what he was doing after Keith made up an excuse.  
"Its nothing. Lance just... scared me from behind."  
Lance blushed like crazy when he realized Keith had just made a pun, he covered his mouth to stop from laughing, Shiro turned around to give Lance a few words of discipline.  
"Lance, this isn't the time to be playing games, let's stay focused here."  
Lance nodded and gave Shiro a thumbs-up.  
"Yup. Sorry."  
Shiro smiled at him slightly for understanding and turned back around, going back to listening to the plan. Keith looked back at Lance for a tick, too. He winked at Keith and chuckled softly, Keith then frowned at him but then smiled right before turning back.

"Alright. Everyone stick together."  
Shiro said, walking along the oddly colored ground on the planet they had just landed on. It was a Galra province, or at least that's what the creatures who contracted Votron called the place. It seemed peaceful and the sender of the message also mentioned that they have no ties with Zarkon and showed the symbol of the Blade of Marmora for proof. Lance stood next to him and brushed his hand along his boyfriend backside, making Keith shift away in shock,  
"I can't see the thing, but if I touch your ass like this, I can feel the very edge of it."  
Keith blushed when Lance pushed it a bit deeper, resulting in him shuddering and pulling his legs closer to each other involuntarily. Shiro's hnd lit up as he raised it and pointed at the building nearby,  
"We're breaking in to ambush them."  
Keith didn't remember any of this from the plan, and neither did Lance, they were too busy flirting with each other that they didnt even notice that Allura had mentioned some sort of villain they needed to take down back at the castle. Shiro made a hand gesture and made his way towards the entrance of their destination, everyone took out their bayards and followed their leader. Shiro kicked the door and dashed inside, everyone did what he did but in their own way. They positioned perfectly and spread out, inspecting every corner of their side before proceeding to another area. Suddenly, some objects they were unfamiliar of fell down from the ceiling, it trapped all of them underneath its weight and rendered them motionless, a colored toxin then entered the room and surrounded the five paladins, Shiro yelled with his last breath.  
"Don't inhale it!!"  
He tried to get him hand out from underneath the thing trapping it to cover his nose, but he didn't make it in time and accidentally inhaled the deadly gas, knocking him out cold.  
"Shiro!"  
Keith yelled, as he watched Pidge and Hunk pass out as well. He stared at Lance, who was covering his nose and was staring back at him, he tried reaching for his lover's hand. Keith tried breaking free to be able to take Lance's embrace, but he inhaled the air before he could.

Keith woke up, chained up. His vision was fuzzy at first but then proceeded to clear up, he was on the floor, staring at a female Galra who was pacing around in a circle. She noticed that he was awake and bent down to take a closer look.  
"My, what beautiful eyes you have. Alright, I've made my decision."  
A guard stepped forward and knelt before her,  
"Which one is it, my master?"  
She pointed at Keith, along with a triumphant plastered on her face.  
"I shall marry the red paladin."  
Keith froze, he had no idea what was going, but he knew some things from what he had just experienced. One, something huge was still shoved up his ass. Two, team Voltron was tricked into falling into a trap and all the paladins were captured. And three, this chick wanted to fucking marry him. Keith heard his boyfriend's complaints after she chose him.  
"What?!?!? You can't marry him! He's mine!"  
She glared at Lance coldly, before snapping her fingers. One of the guards stepped forward again and swung a weapon at Lance's head, knocking him out again. He dropped the remote to Keith's toy as he fell down on the ground, asleep. The female looked at it confusingly and knelt down to pick it up.  
"What is this odd device?"  
She played around with it and accidentally set it on the highest power, Keith's eyes filled up with tears as he felt the vibrator doing its best to make him come, he curled up into a ball on the ground and let out a small yelp when he did. He was panting, exhausted, when the female noticed his reactions toward the toy. She looked back at the remote and turned it off, watching Keith's body calm down after she did so.  
"Interesting."  
She mumbled, immediately summoning a soldier from Zarkon's army to tell this important information to. His face appeared and raised an eyebrow.  
"This better be important."  
She waved her hand a bit as an informal greeting and spoke up.  
"I need you to relay an urgent message to Lord Zarkon! Because not only have I captured Voltron, but I have also found out the red paladin's weakness!"  
The soldier put on a confused expression and asked,  
"What is it?"  
She raised the remote as if it were a flag,  
"This!"  
The soldier squinted, then stumbled back a bit when he recognized what it was. He knew that she was indeed holding a remote to a vibrator, a sex toy. He cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke again.  
"My lady, I believe you have misunderstood this device."  
She crossed her arms at him and questioned his words,  
"What do you mean?"  
"It is Earth-culture. Humans, like the paladins, use it all the time. It is by no means used for pain, only for pleasure."  
She looked slightly offended by it and glanced at Keith.  
"But he looked like he was in so much pain!"  
The soldier out his palm onto his forehead and shook his head in embarrassment,  
"It may weaken them once it is over-used, but no pain is ever experienced."  
She almost threw the remote away, looking at it in disgust.  
"Then how do I retrieve this from the red paladin?"  
The soldier looked away, fearing to relay the instructions of how to pull a vibrator out of a person's asshole. He scratched his head and cleared his throat once again,  
"I'm am unaware of such information, I will relay your message to Lord Zarkon shortly. Goodbye."  
He closed the transmission and left matters to their own hands. She looked at Keith and glanced back at his team of friends, she pointed at Pidge and snapped her fingers, allowing the guards to let her inhale a certain toxin. Pidge's eyes flashed open and flickered around before figuring out the situation she was in, she looked at the Galra who was already holding the remote in front of her, then at Keith.  
"Green paladin, how do I retrieve this from the red paladin?"  
She shook the remote around at Pidge's face, Pidge kept quiet for a tick, processing what the Galra had meant, once she put two and two together, she knew what the device was and what the female was asking her to do. Pidge burst out in laughter and almost rolled down to the floor. She didn't fear death... at all. She knew very well that this capture was no theat and could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't attack the female Galra. The girl stumbled back in surprise and crossed her arms again.  
"What is it?!?"  
Pidge got back up and and her laughter faded away. She looked at Keith, who was shaking his head at her furiously. She giggled a bit and answered the Galra.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't specialize in such a field. You should ask the blue paladin."  
The Galra let out a 'hmph' before turning her back at Pidge sassily, then walked over to Lance. She let him inhale the toxin as well and woke up him in a split-second. He awakened in shock and looked around rapidly before catching on to what had happened before he was knocked out. He glared at the Galra, but before he could threaten her in any way, she interuppted him.  
"How do you retrieve this from the red paladin? The green paladin told me to ask you, since you specialize in this field."  
Lance kept quiet, then the memory hit him. He still had something of his possession inside Keith.  
"Oh. Shit."  
He mumbled, she deepened her stare at him,  
"What should I do to retrieve this from the red paladin."  
She slightly raised her voice, Lance thought of something to buy them some more time to be able to wake up.  
"I can retrieve it. But I cannot do it here."  
"And why not?"  
Lance smiled,  
"Because you wouldn't want the red paladin's quintessence to break out eveywhere once I do, it would set you on fire."  
She looked slightly intimidated, but then covered it up with a fake angry look.  
"Then what do you intend to do?"  
"Give me a chamber that is closed off, I shall be able to retrieve it safely there."  
She tapped her foot impatiently, thinking about the deal she was about to make,  
"Fine. But you shall be watched by hundreds of my guards, understood?"  
Lance grinned like a wolf and nodded,  
"Sure."  
She ordered her guards to pick them up and lead them into the promised chamber. Shiro woke up right as they turned around, he saw the pink remote in the Galra's hand and recognized it right away, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, after all, they have experienced several odd things while in outer space.  
Shiro noticed that Pidge was awake as well, he looked at her confusingly, as if asking if she saw what the Galra was holding and if that was what he thought it was. Pidge kept a straight face and slowly nodded. Shiro died a little inside and lost a little respect for both Keith and Lance. He leaned a bit closer to Pidge and whispered.  
"Who is it in?"  
Pidge replied,  
"Keith."  
He sighed,  
"Who has to take it out?"  
"Lance."  
Shiro dropped his head and looked down on the floor, before getting back up to flash a reassuring smile at Pidge.  
"Let's just hope that they're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> feel free to comment below! i love talking! <3


End file.
